Akatsuki Friends
by MangoKali
Summary: Yay! You live with Akatsuki! Sorry I suck a titles and summary's!


I am extremely bored so I am doing this story! I hope you all enjoy.

You were traveling through the forest all alone, only 16 years old. You had ran away from your abusive father in search of a better home, but so far no such luck. It started raining but you just kept walking. You didn't have any food or even a blanket so It would be pointless to stop. The rain started pouring even heavier, and the wind was speeding up. Pretty soon lightning cracked around you, and in the middle of a forest is the last place you want to be when it starts to lightning. You quickened your pace determined to get out of the forest alive. You finally reached the edge of the forest and saw a small cabin. You knocked on the door.

"Please can someone help me!"

You heard some shuffling and the door opened to an old woman. She was short and pale, but had a sweet face. She let you in and immediately started some tea.

"You poor thing, what are you doing all alone?"

"I was ru-"

"Wait don't tell me!"

You looked at her confused.

She put her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes.

"Ah ha, I see, you are running away?"

You nodded.

"Someone has caused you great pain?"

You nodded again, this time a little freaked out.

"A relative perhaps?"

"Um, how did you know?"

She grinned and walked over to the pot and poured them each a cup of tea.

"Call it whatever you will, but I was born with a gift. I can sense peoples lives, their pain and their sorrow. Their past and their future."

You took the cup of tea.

"You can read my future?"

She smiled.

"Would you like me to?"

You nodded and gave her a sweet smile.

She put her fingers back into position and closed her eyes.

Except this time she made a weird humming noise.

"I see…you. You are very happy. You have many strong friends. They love you very much."

Friends…you had never had those. You were usually kept inside by your father.

"Where are these friends?"

She thought more.

"You can not find them. They will find you."

You sighed. Of coarse it would be like that.

"What's the matter dear?"

"Oh nothing. It's just I've never had friends."

The woman smiled.

"Of coarse you have! I am your friend!"

You smiled sweetly.

"Your right! We are friends."

After you and the old woman talked a while she made up a place for you to sleep. You dreamed of the friends she had mentioned, and wondered what they would be like. The next morning you woke up, and looked for the woman. Except she was nowhere to be found. You started to get worried. And then you found a letter.

_Good luck on your adventure. _

_Here is a gift I made for you._

You looked next to the letter and found a necklace with a little charm on it. You wondered where she went. Maybe she was a dream? But then how would you have this necklace. Nevertheless you stayed at her house. No point in leaving just yet.

______________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki hideout!

"Damn Kakuzu I'm so bored!"

Kakuzu growled and continued counting his money.

"Well then go do something!"

Hidan pouted.

Then a man walked into their room.

"Kakuzu Hidan!"

They both stood up.

"You have a new mission."

Hidan smiled gleefully and Kakuzu was emotionless.

"You are to go to this location and bring me this old woman."

"Why the fuck do you need an old woman? Are you that desperate?"

Pein scowled at Hidan.

"No you imbecile! She has a psychic ability and she will come in handy!"

"Handy…"

Hidan grimaced at his joke, and then felt a pain in his head.

"Ah Kakuzu why the fuck did you hit me!"

"Why the fuck were you born Hidan?"

And the two left in search of the woman.

______________________________________________________________________

Back at the house!

You yawned, and decided to go take a nap.

You found a little bed, probably the woman's, so you lay down in it.

"I wonder if I'll ever find my friends."

You yawned again and closed your eyes, slowly drifting off.

_______________________________________________________________________

Kakuzu and Hidan!

"How much farther Kakuzu?"

Hidan whined.

Kakuzu pointed.

"It's right there you dope."

Hidan ran ahead, and opened the front door.

He looked inside, it was quiet, and he didn't see anyone.

"Hidan, be quiet. We don't know what this woman is capable of."

"Oh ya, she might sew my ass to death. Oh wait that's your job!"

Kakuzu twitched at his dumb partner.

"Damn Kakuzu what if it is your old girlfriend?"

"Hidan! I don't have a girlfriend!"

Hidan smiled.

"Ya she is to young for you."

Hidan dodged one of Kakuzu's punches and walked into the hallway.

Kakuzu followed cautiously.

They both creeped into a bedroom, and saw a lump under the covers.

"Haha we found her!" Hidan whispered as he walked towards the bed.

Kakuzu stood next to him, as Hidan pulled the blanket back.

They both nearly had a nose bleed over the sight in front of them.

It was a young female, tiny with fair skin and pink lips.

Looking farther down they saw she was only in her underwear. Hidan went weak at the knees and fell over as Kakuzu quickly threw the blanket over her exposed body.

Hidan stood up.

"Hey I wasn't done looking!"

"Damn Hidan this is a mission not some perverted peep show!"

"Well we can't even find the old hag, so I say screw the mission. Besides Kakuzu, she is sooo pretty!"

Kakuzu thought.

"Alright, we'll bring the girl back to the hideout and see what leader wants to do with her."

Hidan jumped with glee and Kakuzu wrapped the blanket around the girl and put her over his shoulder, and they made their way back to the hideout.


End file.
